


Coming back to you

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, SANVERS ARE ENDGAME, fluff I guess but more angst than fluff, this is actually sweet and happy but it is angsty too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Two years after the beginning of season 3 of Supergirl.The break-up did happen. And this explains why it had to happen. Sanvers are endgame, though. So, if you don't mind angst and sobbing, I promise you this ends well.It's just the description of a scene between Alex and Maggie (because apparently that is all I know how to write).





	Coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably a thousand typos, as I am writing this and posting it right away. I might correct them latter on.

“It was never something I was going to break up with you over...”

“Was it something I was distressed about? Yes, sure.”

“It is true, I have always seen myself as a mother. And I wasn’t, and I’m not, ready to give up that idea completely. But there are always middle grounds. I was, and I am, determined to find a middle ground that would work for us, for me to keep you and not give up completely on those dreams. I may volunteer at the orfanage, I’ll be a mum to our dog, I may consider the option of co-parenting with, say, a couple of gay men (remember? We saw that was a thing when we went to Pride together), if you wouldn’t mind me being a holiday parent. You wouldn’t have any responsibility, of course, if you didn’t want it, but it would affect my availability and cut a bit on our time together, so it would have to be something you’d be on board with. But again, there were other options. It was, and it is, just about finding the one that would work for us both.”

“But then, Cadmus sent me all these files they had on you. Information on your precinct, and your house, information about your parents I’m not even sure how they got their hands in. They made it clear, they would take you down, one way or another if I didn’t give them intel on Kara, information on weaknesses, her genetic material, how different types of kriptonite affect her. And I just… I couldn’t, I wasn’t going to do that. There was only one way I could come up with to protect you and keep Kara safe and it was… it was for them not to consider you as a way of getting to me anymore...” Alex started sobbing gently at this point. Maggie stood in front of her, still trying to process everything, unable to move, unable to understand it all so fast.

“And the timing was perfect, we had been discussing about whether we wanted to have kids, I knew you had seen me distressed, so maybe you wouldn’t be too surprised when I… when I...” Alex started full on sobbing loudly, crying at this point.

And between sobs she said it “… broke up with you.”

She kept sobbing for a few seconds, and then she managed to regain a bit of composture, even though tears kept softly flowing from her eyes.

“And, Maggie” Alex looked at her eyes and smiled tenderly, honestly but weakly.

“I am not asking you to come back with me. I am not asking anything from you. God knows it’s been over two years since I broke both our hearts. You have probably found someone better, brighter, kinder, who can actually cook” Alex couldn’t keep looking at Maggie, but she allowed herself a small laugh at her own half hearted joke. Maggie was still unable to react, just trying to listen and understand.

“I’m not hoping for much, but you still had to know. You had to know why all of this had to happen” Alex starated very gently sobbing again. “You had to know, during these two years, there hasn’t been one single day in which I hadn’t woken up wishing you were in bed right next to me, or preparing coffee in the kitchen. There hasn’t been one night when I hadn’t wished I could kiss you good night, or at least text you on the phone, tell you I love you, and wish you sweet dreams.”

“But I couldn’t” Alex’s face shows a bit of the resolve that she had to use all this time. “It had to be a clean cut, so that Cadmus was sure they couldn’t use you to get to me.”

“Yesterday we finally took down Lillian and the head-quarters of the Cadmus organization. We recovered and deleted the intel they had on you from all their servers and anywhere it could be stored (in case someone else tried to use it). So… the rest you know, when I got home I texted you whether we could meet. I hated knowing that you were kept in the dark and lied to all this time so… I just wanted to, remedy that, at least.”

Alex remained quiet for a minute, looking down, with her hands and feet, her hair mostly covering her face.

Maggie wouldn’t move.

So Alex started again, still looking down “As I said, I’m not really hoping for anything. You’re… you’re amazing and you probably have better places to be than with the woman who broke your heart, I just… I needed you to know…. That’s… that’s also, by the way, the reason why neither Kara nor any of the guys got in touch with you either… Believe me, they wanted to, you were part of our family...” Alex started letting tears flow freely now, her frame shaking with her sobs, she wrapped her arms around her own waist in an attempt to keep herself together.

 

A second passed.

Then another.

And another.

And then…

“Alex...” the most tender voice came to Alex’s ears but even then, she couldn’t stop, she couldn’t fully stand up from being partly crouched down from sobbing so bad.

“Alex...” a bit more firm, and closer, and a hand came, to gently push her hair to the side, to reveal Alex’s face, and the slowly brush a thumb over her tear covered cheek.

“Alex, I need to make sure this is not a dream.”

That sentence from Maggie made Alex look up through her tears, slightly confused. 

“I need you to tell me that this is not a dream ‘cause this is the sort of thing that my mind would make up in my sleep. I’ve dreamt so often of you taking me back one way or another.”

“There is no one else, Alex. There is no one else for me that isn’t you.”

“I tried to keep you from my mind as hard as I tried during the day, so that I could live a life. But at night, my dreams would take over, and most days they would include you. Some times Kara and the boys too.”

“I was sure I wouldn’t see you again ever on the flesh, ourside from the fantasies my mind created for me.”

Alex fell and grabbed Maggie, and continued sobbing in her arms. Maggie held her back.

With Alex still crying but calmer, a good ten minutes latter, Maggie played with Alex’s hair a bit and wishpered in her ear “I love you, Alex Danvers.”

Alex laughed through her tears, looked directly at Maggie through her watery eyes and wishpered back “I love you Maggie Sawyer.”


End file.
